Cross Plains
by LeiliPattz
Summary: ONE-SHOT — Depois de passar seis anos longe de Cross Plains, Bella volta para a pequena cidade em um momento que ela questiona sua atual vida. Uma fazenda e um antigo amor pode ser o que ela precisa para tomar a decisão certa sobre o seu futuro.


**Cross Plains**

**Título:** Cross Plains  
><strong>Autora:<strong> Leili Pattz  
><strong>Beta: <strong>Friida Cullen  
><strong>Shipper: <strong>Bella/Edward  
><strong>Censura: <strong>M  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> Depois de passar seis anos longe de Cross Plains, Bella volta para a pequena cidade em um momento que ela questiona sua atual vida. Uma fazenda e um antigo amor pode ser o que ela precisa para tomar a decisão certa sobre o seu futuro.

**Disclaimer:** A história pertence a mim, Twilight e os seus personagens a Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella PDV<strong>

Voltar para a Cross Plains era estranho e bom ao mesmo tempo. Desde que saí para estudar Literatura em Princeton, há seis anos atrás, eu não tinha voltado. Pensar nisso agora me fez perceber quanto tempo eu perdi longe das minhas raízes, do meu pai, dos meus antigos amigos, dos bons vizinhos e da fazenda.

Nasci em Cross Plains e cresci com meu pai na fazenda, após minha mãe um dia resolver que a vida na pequena cidade não era pra ela e viajar pelo país. Na sua descoberta pela vida ela conheceu Phil que tinha uma alma aventureira como a dela, viajaram por todo o país e várias partes do Mundo até se estabelecerem em New York, onde eles abriram uma agência de viagens que hoje é bem lucrativa. Charlie tinha permanecido solteiro, cuidando dos seus cavalos e das suas plantas, mas eu desconfiava que algo estava acontecendo na sua vida amorosa, já que há alguns meses ele sempre citava a Eliza Clearwater em nossas conversas.

Aos 18 anos saí da pequena cidade para ir estudar em Princeton, nos feriados minha mãe me chamava para ir para New York, e como não passamos tantos anos próximas enquanto eu crescia, tentei recompensar esse tempo enquanto estava mais perto dela. No meu terceiro ano eu conheci Garrett, ele estudava advocacia, e em duas semanas já estávamos namorando. Na nossa formatura ele me pediu em casamento e para ir morar com ele em Chicago, onde sua família tinha uma firma de advocacia, a melhor do estado e uma das melhores do país.

Estando apaixonada e tudo isso, eu aceitei e me vi morando de frente para o Navy Pier, o que era uma realidade completamente nova para mim. Sendo uma garota da fazenda eu gostava de comer frango frito com as mãos, de me entupir com molho barbecue do melhor churrasco de porco desfiado da cidade, nadar no rio, andar a cavalo e subir em árvores. Fui lançada para uma cobertura de dois andares com piscina particular, hidromassagem, uma suíte enorme, uma cozinha com o melhor da tecnologia, roupas caras, festas com a sociedade, sogros que pareciam a realeza, mansões enormes, comidas sofisticadas. Aos poucos minha vida foi se tornando aquilo, apesar de que eu me sentia sempre um peixe fora d'água quando tinha que ser uma _dama_ e comer todos aqueles pratos diferentes.

Mas nem tudo eram flores. Quando meu pai foi me visitar em Chicago, meus olhos começaram a abrir para o tipo de vida que eu teria se ficasse com Garrett para sempre. Meus sogros não foram tão receptivos com o simples homem da fazenda que tinha sotaque carregado, usava chapéu e roupas baratas. Ver como Marcus Volturi olhava meu pai como se ele fosse um homem menos importante do que ele por não possuir fortuna, ter ações de empresas e uma mansão gigante e como Didyme o olhava com total desprezo, analisando cada um dos seus movimentos, me deixou extremamente desconfortável. Eu não expus meu pai a presença deles depois da sua primeira noite na cidade, ele não reclamou da situação porque ele sabia que eu amava Garrett, e isso me incomodou ainda mais. Ele ficou menos do que eu esperava, indo embora 3 dias depois dizendo que tinha uma emergência com um dos cavalos, mas eu sabia que era mentira, ele só queria ir para seu cantinho. Não reclamei, e depois que ele se foi, eu falei com Garrett sobre o que tinha achado da situação e ele me disse que era apenas a primeira impressão, que seus pais tinham gostado muito de Charlie, e que deveria convidar ele para voltar no Natal. Isso me amoleceu um pouco, mas desde esse dia eu me mantive com um pé atrás, observando os olhares de Didyme, os comentários de Marcus, em como ela muitas vezes comentava da filha de alguém que Garrett precisava conversar. Antes eu não levava isso pro lado errado, mas percebi que ela queria alguém do seu _nível social_ na família, e não uma garota que não tem uma fortuna para juntar com a de seu filho.

Eu era apenas uma menina formada em literatura que trabalhava em uma editora. Eu amava receber manuscritos, ler, saber se poderia ou não ser um sucesso, incentivar a melhora de alguma coisa, e depois ter o livro em mãos sabendo que fiz parte daquele processo. Mas eu não ganhava uma fortuna fazendo isso, era um salário bom que se eu morasse sozinha, conseguiria viver de um jeito confortável. Eu não tinha o que acrescentar em termos de dinheiro em um casamento com Garrett, eu o amava e ele me amava, e pra mim isso era suficiente para enfrentar Didyme e seus comentários ácidos. Mas a minha paciência chegou ao fim três dias atrás enquanto jantávamos na casa dos meus sogros. Só de relembrar a conversa meu estômago embrulhava.

_– Isabella, amanhã iremos ao clube, quero que você tenha algumas aulas de etiqueta com a Tanya Denali - parei o meu garfo no meio do caminho para a boca ao ouvir o que Didyme me disse._

_– Aulas de etiqueta? Pra que? - perguntei franzindo a testa._

_– Teremos jantares muito importantes na semana que vem e você precisa se portar melhor com os convidados, enquanto jantamos. Eu sei que você foi criada em uma fazenda - ela disse franzindo o nariz. - Mas agora será uma Volturi e não mais uma caipira que come frango com as mãos._

_– Eu não vejo nenhum problema na forma como me comporto nos jantares que vamos, Didyme. Nunca fiz nada constrangedor para vocês, tratei todos com educação e comi da forma mais discreta possível._

_– Isso não vem ao caso, iremos a um jantar na casa do nosso querido prefeito e você tem que aprender mais sobre como usar talheres, em qual assunto entrar, como conversar com as mulheres mais importantes da cidade._

_– Novamente, eu não vejo nada de errado nos meus modos. Não irei ter aulas com a Srta. Denali - eu sabia que os Denali eram uma família milionária e que Tanya era uma ex-namorada de Garrett, a qual Didyme adoraria que fosse sua atual noiva._

_– Garrett por favor, coloque um pouco de sentido na cabeça da sua noiva - Didyme resmungou olhando para meu noivo. Olhei para ele que olhava entre nós duas antes de suspirar._

_– Eu acho que não faria mal ter algumas aulas, Bella. Você se comporta muito bem nos eventos, mas aprender nunca é demais._

_– O que? - perguntei incrédula, enquanto via Didyme abrir um sorriso. Marcus parecia nem estar prestando atenção a conversa. Ele era assim._

_– Baby, não é nada absurdo - fechei os olhos tentando não responder com grosseria, não queria dar mais motivos para Didyme falar de mim._

_– Certo, eu vou pensar sobre isso Didyme, _muito obrigada_– falei com um sorriso falso e cheio de sarcasmo._

Quando chegamos em casa eu decidi ter uma conversa séria com Garrett, que disse que eu estava sendo muito histérica e que sabia que a vida dele era completamente diferente da que eu estava acostumada. Que a mãe dele vivia nisso por muito tempo e sabia quando eu precisaria de uma melhora, que ela não estava fazendo por mal. Nisso eu disse muitas coisas que eu guardei, como a forma que seus pais me tratavam muitas vezes, os olhares, os comentários sobre meu trabalho, sobre minha origem e que se eu tivesse que viver como uma boneca sem opinião ao seu lado, eu preferiria acabar com o noivado. Ele disse que eu estava sendo dramática e eu joguei o anel na cara dele mandando ele engolir aquela merda, e que eu não queria mais ficar com alguém que não sabia me ouvir sem achar que era apenas um drama.

Sai de casa e dormi em um hotel não muito longe do nosso prédio. Ele me ligou a noite inteira, mas deixei o celular no silencioso. No dia seguinte fui para nosso apartamento, e arrumei minhas coisas enquanto ele tentava bagunçar tudo tirando das malas e jogando na cama. Não liguei para o que ele dizia e consegui finalmente terminar de arrumar minhas roupas quando ele disse que _desistia de colocar algum sentido na minha cabeça dura._ Juntei meu computador, meus itens pessoais e coloquei em outra mala. Quando ele perguntou onde eu ia, falei que iria para a casa do meu pai passar o final do ano com ele e que usaria aquele tempo para pensar no meu futuro. Ele tentou me beijar, mas eu estava com raiva demais para isso e me recusei. Sai do nosso prédio com ele me olhando com os olhos tristes, aquilo doeu um pouco, mas eu não me esquecia das palavras do dia anterior e das coisas que eu passei com sua família.

Peguei um voo para Nashville as 10 da manhã e aluguei um carro para ir até Cross Plains. Chegaria na cidade por volta de meio-dia e meia. Eu não avisei a Charlie que estaria chegando, queria fazer uma surpresa. Coloquei em uma rádio local e o som do country antigo me dominou. Cantei por todo o meu caminho para a cidade, com um sentimento diferente em mim. Passei por dentro da cidade, para ver se Charlie estava no restaurante do Harry, pois ele por ser sozinho, muitas vezes almoçava na companhia de seus amigos no pequeno restaurante caseiro.

Observei as pequenas mudanças na cidade, algumas lojas pintadas diferentes, algumas lojas novas, mas tudo no mesmo estilo de seis anos atrás. Sorri ao ver a camionete vermelha desbotada de Charlie em frente ao restaurante, estacionei do lado e sai para o clima frio, mas com um sol radiante. Entrei no pequeno restaurante, logo vendo Charlie sentado no balcão tomando uma cerveja e comendo um hamburguer. Não olhei para os outros no local, só queria abraçar meu pai.

– Comendo hamburguer Charlie, achei que você estava se alimentando melhor - falei parando atrás dele. Charlie se virou sorrindo e saiu de seu lugar para me abraçar.

– Bells, que surpresa.

– Essa era a minha intenção - disse enquanto me sentava ao seu lado.

– E onde está seu… noivo?

– Ele não veio - falei fazendo uma careta.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Aconteceu, mas não vamos falar disso agora. Estou morta de fome.

– Ouvi que tem alguém com fome - olhei para cima e vi Leah, filha de Harry, sorrindo para mim. - Olha quem apareceu, Bella Swan.

– Oi Leah, como você está? E Jacob?

– Estou bem e Jake também.

– Fico feliz por saber, vocês tem um filho, não é?

– Sim, Seth. Tem 3 anos e está em casa com a minha mãe.

– Ah depois quero conhecê-lo.

– Claro - ela sorriu, pegando seu bloco e caneta. - Então qual o seu pedido?

Escolhi tacos de churrasco de carne de porco com molho barbecue. Eu amava todos os pratos que eles faziam aqui, comia ao menos uma vez por semana. Passamos o almoço conversando sobre nada em particular, cumprimentei algumas pessoas que entraram ou que já estavam no restaurante, depois tomamos um café e pagamos a conta.

– Então pai, o que tem na sua dispensa? - perguntei quando saímos.

– Ham… sopa enlatada, cereal e massa para panqueca.

– Sério? - bufei.

– Bem, a Eliza leva o almoço para mim durante a semana e sempre sobra pro jantar - ele disse coçando a nuca.

– Hum, bom saber - sorri e ele pigarreou ficando vermelho.

– Vamos passar no mercado antes de ir pra fazenda - ele resmungou e cada um entrou em seu carro.

No mercado encontramos algumas outras pessoas conhecidas e peguei algumas coisas que precisaríamos pelos próximos dias. Fazer isso me dava um sentimento de nostalgia, durante anos eu comprei aqui sozinha ou com meu pai. Era diferente da correria dos grandes supermercados de Chicago. Me perguntava se algum dia Didyme tinha se dado ao trabalho de entrar em um supermercado.

– Precisamos comprar um peru para o Natal.

– Na verdade não, é que os Cullen me convidaram para passar o Natal com eles, e os Clearwater também.

– Ah, então depois eu vejo com Esme o que posso levar, acho que vou passar nos Cullen amanhã, hoje só quero ficar em casa e descansar.

Terminamos nossas compras e fomos para a fazenda que ficava apenas 15 minutos do centro da pequena cidade. Sorri ao ver a tão familiar casa branca de janelas azuis, rodeada por árvores e o velho balanço de pneu no mesmo lugar. Desci e ajudei Charlie a levar as compras para a cozinha, a casa por dentro tinha poucas mudanças, mas tinha o mesmo cheiro suave de madeira e aquele sentimento de lar.

Depois Charlie me ajudou com as minhas malas e quando entrei no meu antigo quarto, eu sorri. Estava exatamente quase do mesmo jeito de quando eu sai para a universidade. Deixamos minhas malas no quarto e descemos para a cozinha. Guardei as compras e Charlie disse que ia assistir um pouco de tv. Coloquei um casaco e sai pelos fundos da casa com uma caneca de café, caminhando para um banco que ficava perto do estábulo. Fechei os olhos sentindo a brisa gelada com o cheiro da fazenda me envolver. Era tão bom apenas estar aqui, fui uma boba de passar tanto tempo sem voltar para casa, nem que fosse por um final de semana. Me distrai dentro dos meus pensamentos que não ouvi alguém se aproximar.

– Ouvi dizer que Bella Swan estava na cidade, eu tinha que ver com meus próprios olhos - ofeguei com aquela voz masculina tão familiar, mas que tinha amadurecido tanto.

– Edward - sorri levantando do banco e o abraçando forte.

Edward Cullen foi meu melhor amigo durante a infância e adolescência. Fazíamos quase tudo juntos, brigamos muitas vezes, mas fizemos as pases logo em seguida. Nadamos no rio, subimos em árvores e andamos a cavalo. Passei quase todos os momentos mais felizes ao seu lado. Aos 16 anos, depois da minha primeira bebedeira, eu tomei a coragem de beijá-lo e ele correspondeu. Depois disso descobrimos e fizemos mais coisas juntos, mais beijos, amassos escondidos, a primeira vez, começamos a namorar oficialmente, mas um ano depois cada um tomou seu caminho para a universidade e nunca mais nos vimos. Tínhamos decidido não manter o contato quando nos mudamos, eu fui para Princeton e ele para Dartmouth.

Me afastei do abraço, o observando de perto. Suas feições tinham mudado ao longo dos últimos seis anos. Sua mandíbula estava mais forte, coberto por uma barba por fazer, seu cabelo estava escondido sob seu chapéu preto, mas os fios acobreados espreitavam dos lados. Ele parecia um pouco mais alto e tinha o mesmo cheiro amadeirado que eu conhecia. Mas o melhor eram seus olhos, eles eram cor de jade com um aro dourado perto da íris e que brilhavam ao me observar, combinados com seu sorriso radiante que por muitas vezes fez meus joelhos tremerem.

– Estou tão feliz em te ver - ele sussurrou, passando sua mão pelo meu cabelo.

– Eu também - sorri ficando ali por mais alguns segundos e me afastando. - Então temos seis anos para por em dia. Quer entrar ou ficar aqui mesmo?

– Aqui - ele me acompanhou sentando no banco.

– Café? - falei oferecendo minha xícara, que ele aceitou tomando um gole.

– Obrigado. Agora me conte sobre seus anos longe da pequena cidade.

Contei sobre meus primeiros anos na universidade, os feriados com a minha mãe, as festas da universidade, até que cheguei em Garrett. Falei sobre nosso namoro, nosso noivado e nosso possível final.

– Então a mãe dele disse que eu deveria fazer aulas de etiqueta para me comportar melhor nos eventos sociais. E ele concordou com ela. Na verdade acho que Garrett tem medo da mãe, a única coisa que eu penso que ele foi contra ela, foi ter me pedido em casamento, porque tenho certeza que se fosse por ela, ele estaria com Tanya Denali. Por meses eu pensei nas coisas que vieram acontecendo, como eles trataram o Charlie, a minha personalidade, quem eu era aqui, quem eu estava me tornando lá, e essa história foi a gota d'água que faltava - terminei em um suspiro.

– Talvez não era pra ser - ele disse encolhendo os ombros. - Ou você acha que ainda pode?

– Eu não sei, provavelmente não - olhei para minha xícara de café vazia. - Eu gosto dele, mas agora eu não sei se o amo. Eu fiquei magoada com essa história, confesso, mas não senti nenhuma dor depois que sai de lá e nem senti vontade de chorar. Vai parecer terrível o que eu vou dizer, mas eu só sinto que um enorme peso foi tirado dos meus ombros - ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, até que eu quebrei. - E você? Tenho certeza que esses últimos seis anos não foram tediosos. Vai, me conte o que você andou fazendo.

– Na universidade eu curti é claro, fui para festas, tinha alguns amigos, mas um ano e meio depois Carlisle sofreu um princípio de infarto e eu voltei. Ele passou por cirurgia e não podia mais comandar a fazenda, carregando peso e tudo o que ele fazia antes. Então eu assumi as obrigações e nunca mais voltei para a universidade.

– Sinto muito por isso. Pelo seu pai e pela universidade.

– No começo fiquei um pouco decepcionado, mas estava mais preocupado com meu pai, minha mãe e o futuro da fazenda. Depois de mais de um ano, minha mãe começou a perguntar porque eu não saia com ninguém, eu alegava estar muito ocupado com a fazenda e bem, não tinha muitas opções. Então de _uma hora para outra_, Victoria estava lá em casa quase todos os domingos, às vezes em dia de semana também.

– Espere - o interrompi. - Victoria Rhodes? Mas ela não estava na universidade?

– Sim, Victoria Rhodes e sim, ela estava, mas voltou dois anos depois - ele riu. - Chocante, eu sei. Ela queria fugir da cidade pequena, mas suas notas na universidade eram péssimas e seus pais decidiram que ela iria voltar e ajudar a mãe. Ela aprendeu a costurar e até fazia umas roupas bem legais. Mas acho que ela gostava mais de desenhar e fazer do que da teoria, por isso que ela não deu certo na universidade. Enfim, ela sempre estava por perto, eu estava sozinho, e pensei: _por que não?_ Saímos algumas vezes, fomos em Nashville para ir ao cinema, a shows, era legal, mas não era aquela coisa. Entramos em um relacionamento confortável, sexo legal, companhia também. Dois anos depois ela começou a falar de casamento, eu não queria na verdade, mas a pressão foi grande, não somente dela, seus pais, minha mãe, já que meu pai não dava palpite, ele achava que eu iria pedir ela em casamento quando eu me sentisse pronto para isso. Minha mãe empurrou seu anel de noivado pra mim, mas eu não queria usar algo tão importante e aquele anel não era o estilo de Victoria, então fui a Nashville e comprei um belo anel com diamante e uma pedra de rubi e a pedi em casamento.

– Então, você está noivo? - o interrompi novamente, sentindo algo estranho com aquela informação, e ele balançou a cabeça.

– Não. Eu estou chegando nessa parte da história. Dois meses depois, ela queria ir para New York experimentar vestidos de noiva, coisa que magoou a mãe dela, que queria fazer o vestido. Mas apesar de ter voltado para Cross Plains e ter se dedicado a fazer roupas para a boutique da mãe e algumas de Nashville, Victoria ainda era a Victoria. Ela queria o brilho, o glamour que um vestido de 10 mil dólares poderia dar. Só que a Victoria nunca mais voltou. - Meus olhos se arregalaram pensando em algo trágico. - Não, ela não morreu ou algo assim. Ela estava no Central Park, e um cara perguntou se ela nunca pensou em ser modelo, e tudo o que recebi depois foi uma caixa com o anel e uma carta dela. Seus pais ficaram muito envergonhados pela atitude dela, mas não foi culpa deles. Última notícia que tive dela foi que se mudou para Itália e estava trabalhando por lá e namorando o tal cara que descobriu ela - ele terminou encolhendo os ombros. Ele não parecia triste e nem magoado.

– Sinto muito por ela ter feito isso com você, podia ao menos ter tido a consideração de vir falar com você pessoalmente.

– Sim, mas não era pro casamento acontecer mesmo. Eu não fiquei triste, magoado, revoltado também por ela ter enviado o anel tão caro pelo correio - ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

– E depois disso, não teve mais ninguém?

– Um caso aqui, outro ali, mas nada mais do que sexo e apenas em Nashville. Ainda estou com 24 anos.

– Mas você não vive como um garoto de 24 anos. Você é mais maduro do que muitos.

– Eu sei - ele encolheu os ombros em um sorriso.

– É, em resumo de seis anos, nós não demos sorte com relacionamentos.

– Sim. Mas o que não tivemos, as minhas irmãs tiveram.

– Elas casaram não é? Meu pai me contou.

– Casaram com irmãos e no mesmo dia. Foi uma loucura, elas brigavam por tudo. Alice era toda lilás e creme, Rosalie queria dourado e branco, mas ela escolheram o lilás e dourado antes que acabassem se matando. Teve dois bolos é claro, muita comida, muita festa. Emmett é o marido de Rosalie, e Jasper de Alice. Elas foram para Universidade em Nashville antes do que aconteceu com Carlisle, elas vinham todo final de semana para casa ajudar minha mãe a fazer seus doces. Enfim elas os conheceram lá, namoraram e quando terminaram a universidade se casaram. Alice e Jasper moram em Nashville, ele comprou um bar e restaurante, e estão indo bem, ela está grávida de três meses. Rose e Emmett moram aqui, as duas famílias ajudaram eles a comprar uma pequena fazenda não muito longe da nossa. Rose tem uma confeitaria, onde ela vende os doces que minha mãe e ela fazem, bolos, tortas e sorvete nomio verão, tem uma filha linda de um ano. Beatrice, ou Bea, é a pessoa mais fofa e linda do mundo - seus olhos brilharam. - Ela tem o cabelo loiro igual de Rose e os olhos cor de mel de Emmett, covinha princesa da casa.

– E tem o tio envolvido em torno do dedo mindinho - falei rindo e ele acompanhou concordando.

– Ela tem todos, principalmente os homens da família que não aguentam seus olhos pidões e o biquinho.

Conversamos por mais algum tempo, antes de Edward ter que ir e me fez prometer passar na sua casa amanhã, que Esme já sabia que ela estava por aqui e queria dar um abraço nela. Garanti que iria e que também passaria o Natal por lá. O que me lembrava que eu precisava ir até Nashville comprar presentes.

Assim que Edward foi embora em seu velho jeep preto, fui para a cozinha começar a preparar o jantar. Ficamos tanto tempo conversando que assustamos quando vimos a hora. Preparei um ensopado de carne com feijão branco e linguiça, misturado com alguns vegetais. Enquanto tudo cozinhava, tomei um bom banho quente e me agasalhei. Charlie estava rondando a cozinha quando desci, claro que sentiu cheiro do ensopado, que era melhor do que aquelas sopas enlatadas dele. Ele subiu para tomar banho, e eu aproveitei para verificar meus e-mails e não tinha nada de muito importante e nem urgente. Quando Charlie desceu preparei queijo quente e esperamos alguns poucos minutos até o ensopado ficar pronto. Nos servimos e sentamos a mesa. Entre uma colherada e outra, contei a Charlie o motivo que me fez vir aqui.

– Sinto muito que eles te magoaram, filha. Mas não deixo de me sentir aliviado por você ter visto as coisas antes de se casar.

– Eu sei, eu pensei sobre isso também - falei encolhendo os ombros e raspando o que restava do ensopado no meu prato.

– Você não tem que mudar nada por ninguém, isso faria você deixar de ser quem é. Eu não gostei como eles me trataram, mas eu não quis dizer nada porque você me disse que amava o garoto, e não queria ser motivo para uma discórdia ou briga. Mas eu sou adulto e já aguentei coisas piores - ele me deu um sorriso triste. - E o que você vai fazer quando voltar?

– Não sei. Obviamente vou ter que buscar minhas coisas e procurar um apartamento, um que eu possa pagar, apesar de que eu tenho um bom dinheiro guardado. Eu quase não gastava com as coisas de casa.

– Você não pensa em sair de Chicago? Era Garrett quem te prendia lá.

– Eu tenho um emprego, pai.

– Não está na hora de escrever? Eu sei que você escreve bem, filha. Você podia voltar pra cá, economizaria o dinheiro do aluguel e poderia se dedicar a algum projeto que eu sei que você deve ter.

– Não sei - encolhi os ombros. - Tenho pelo menos três semanas para pensar sobre isso. - Sorri pegando seu prato e o meu, e levando para a pia. Lavei tudo enquanto Charlie saiu para verificar os cavalos.

Separei alguns ingredientes e fiz alguns biscoitos de amendoas com cobertura de açúcar de confeiteiro, que ficava parecendo bolas de neve. Charlie entrou logo antes de uma chuva fina começar a cair, preparei os biscoitos com o som da chuva e da tv da sala ligada. Logo que estavam no forno, peguei meu celular vendo algumas chamadas perdidas de Garrett e umas mensagens. Apaguei todas e abri um jogo para matar o tempo. Quando estava tudo pronto, lavei o que sujei e dei boa noite a Charlie, que já estava bocejando de sono.

Deitar na minha antiga cama foi estranho e bom ao mesmo tempo. Meus lençóis tinham um cheiro suave de flores, o mesmo cheiro que eu me lembro. Me ajeitei na cama ouvindo os pingos de chuva na janela e logo adormeci.

Na manhã seguinte, acordei sentindo o cheiro de café pela casa. Fui ao banheiro e depois desci vendo pela janela da cozinha que Charlie estava no estábulo. Enchi uma xícara com café e peguei alguns biscoitos para ir até a sala. Liguei a tv e assisti ao noticiário sem realmente prestar atenção.

– Bom dia - saltei um pouco de susto com a voz de Edward. Ele riu um pouco.

– Bom dia. Quer café?

– Obrigado, mas já comi - ele sentou ao meu lado. - Então, o que você vai fazer hoje?

– Vou na sua casa, visitar sua mãe.

– Tecnicamente falando, eu não moro lá.

– Não? - franzi a testa confusa.

– Não. Eu construi uma casa menor para mim depois que meu noivado foi pro saco. Fica uns 400 metros da dos meus pais. Na verdade, é mais como um chalé do que uma casa mesmo.

– Legal - sorri tomando um gole de café. - Você vai pra cidade?

– Não. Eu vim falar com Charlie e te ver. Quer que eu te leve para ver minha mãe?

– Sim, uma carona seria ótimo, eu estou ainda tentando acordar de verdade - levantei me espreguiçando.

– Okay, eu te espero - a voz do Edward tava estranha e ele olhava para baixo com as bochechas vermelhas. Franzi a testa e fui para a cozinha. Depois subi até meu quarto, coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida e um casaco, depois calcei botas sem salto e peguei minha bolsa.

– Estou pronta - anunciei descendo as escadas. - Vou avisar pro meu pai que estou saindo e eu te encontro no carro.

– Okay - Edward sorriu saindo pela porta da frente.

Separei alguns biscoitos em dois potes para Esme e Carlisle, e outro para Edward. Avisei ao Charlie que iria sair e dei a volta na casa para encontrar Edward que já me esperava dentro do seu jeep.

– Esse é pra você - falei dando um pote para ele.

– Obrigado - ele sorriu, colocando o pote no banco de trás.

O caminho até lá não durava mais do que cinco minutos, sorri ao ver a casa familiar. Descemos e logo que entramos na casa fui rodeada pelo cheiro dos doces de Esme. Ela fazia os melhores doces do mundo.

– Bella - ela gritou quando me viu entrar na cozinha, me dando um daqueles abraços apertados que me fazia sentir amada. - Senti tanta saudade.

– Oi Esme, eu também senti. Isso é para vocês - falei estendendo o pote com os biscoitos.

– Muito obrigada, querida - ela pegou o pote colocando em cima da mesa e sorriu para mim, me olhando com atenção. - Você está tão linda, muito mais do que me lembro. Carlisle venha ver a Bella - ela gritou. Logo o homem de cabelos loiros, agora um pouco grisalhos, apareceu pela porta dos fundos.

– Hey Bella - fui até ele dando-lhe um abraço. - Como você ta, garota? Sentimos muito a sua falta.

– Eu estou bem, também senti a falta de todos. E como você está? Está se cuidando?

– Eu estou bem e me cuidando com esses dois me vigiando dia e noite - ele resmungou brincando.

Sentei na mesa da cozinha, enquanto Edward pediu licença para ir na sua cabana. Tomei um café com Esme e Carlisle, contando sobre minha vida longe daqui, e o que me fez voltar. Eu os amava como se fossem meus tios, Esme na verdade sempre agiu como uma mãe pra mim, e eu me sinto mal agora por ter me mantido tão longe por tanto tempo.

– Então, já que vou passar o Natal aqui, o que eu posso fazer para ajudar?

Combinei de levar cookies de gengibre, torta de batata doce e batatas crocantes. Esme muito _discretamente_ me disse para ir na cabana do Edward, que ele _com certeza_ estava me esperando por lá. Sorri e sai pela porta dos fundos. De longe dava para ver a cabana dele, perto das árvores. Atravessei o campo de grama úmida, ouvindo alguns pássaros cantarem.

De perto a cabana era ainda mais bonita. Ela não tinha um andar superior, mas era grande. Janelas de uma madeira mais escura que a da casa estavam fechadas com cortinas escuras atrás delas. Tinha um banco na varanda coberta e um pequeno balanço do outro lado. Subi os cinco degraus e bati na porta, Edward apareceu, com seu sorriso bonito.

– Eu já ia voltar - ele disse um pouco tímido. - Desculpe.

– Não se desculpe, e eu quero conhecer sua casa. É muito bonita - ele me deu espaço para entrar e logo me senti quentinha e confortável.

Sua sala era grande, com sofás e uma poltrona que parecia confortável, uma grande tv e uma lareira que estava acesa. Também tinha uma longa mesa de madeira do outro lado com dez cadeiras, que eram para sua grande família, com certeza.

– Quer tirar o casaco? - Ele perguntou e eu agradeci, tirando e ele colocou do lado da porta junto com o seu. - Vem, eu estava terminando de preparar um chá.

Seguimos pelo corredor até a cozinha que era grande e moderna, apesar dos seus armários de madeira rustica. Edward era muito bom construindo coisas. Ele fez vários armários, mesas, cadeiras para sua família, e alguns moradores da cidade. Ele pegou duas canecas e colocou o chá de camomila que ele tinha feito.

Enquanto tomávamos, ele me levou por um tour pela casa, passamos por um comodo que era como uma biblioteca e um escritório. Vi vários dos seus desenhos de móveis em cima da mesa, sorri com tristeza pensando em como ele era talentoso e não pode terminar seu curso, tentar ter um negócio próprio de design de móveis, mas eu sabia que Edward não estava infeliz aqui. Ele amava a fazenda e amava seus pais ainda mais, faria qualquer coisa por eles. Vi que sua estante de livros estava metade vazia, observando que seu gosto de leitura não tinha mudado muito, variava entre livros de ficção científica e sobre design de móveis. Fiz uma nota mental de procurar algum livro novo de algum tema que ele gostava. Seguimos pelo corredor até um quarto que ele disse que sua sobrinha ficava lá pelo menos uma vez no mês quando seus pais tinham um tempo de casal e ele e Bea passavam a noite assistindo filmes da Disney e comendo pipoca. Meu estômago se agitou quando entramos em seu quarto, era completamente ele com móveis escuros, apenas um quadro de uma paisagem numa parede, duas luminárias e seu cheiro, que também dominava o resto da casa. No momento que voltamos para a sala nosso chá tinha terminado.

– Sua casa é muito bonita, você fez um bom trabalho.

– Obrigado, eu tento.

– Então, me diga o que a Bea gosta, eu vou na cidade comprar presentes para o Natal.

– Bella, você sabe que não precisa comprar nada - ele disse pegando minha mão, e fazendo um carinho no dorso. Era algo que ele fazia muito quando estávamos juntos, namorando ou não. - Todos sentiram sua falta, e só de você passar o Natal com a gente, é um grande presente.

– Eu sei que não preciso, mas eu quero - sorrio, também segurando sua mão. - Vai, me conta o que ela gosta.

– Tudo que tenha a ver com Barbie, Frozen ou Dora, a Aventureira.

– Okay, terei isso em mente. E o Seth? Você sabe?

– Ele gosta muito de brincar de carrinho, mas não compre nada muito caro, os brinquedos sempre vão parar na lama.

– Anotado - sorri. - O que posso comprar para seus pais?

– Minha mãe gosta de qualquer coisa relacionado a culinária, você sabe. E meu pai ta numa de ler livros policiais.

– Tipo Sherlock Holmes?

– Sim, ele leu só os dois primeiros livros.

– Então eu vou ver algo disso para ele. Pra você eu não vou contar e nem perguntar, óbvio - sorri e ele riu.

– Preciso comprar algo pra você também - ele murmurou, me olhando de um jeito fofo e carinhoso. Eu senti meu corpo se arrepiar todo.

– Não precisa.

– Preciso sim - sorriu. - E não seja teimosa, que eu compro dois.

– Bobo. Eu pensei em dar para Rose e Emmett uma noite num hotel bem legal em Nashville. O que acha?

– Eu me ofereço para cuidar da Bea, eles merecem relaxar assim. E para a Alice e o Jasper, minha irmã ta amando ganhar coisas para o bebê, como ela não sabe o sexo, ta pedindo coisas amarelas, verdes, brancas.

– Okay. Os outros eu vou pensando no caminho, só me confirma quem vai estar aqui.

Ele disse e eram exatamente as pessoas que eu imaginei. Alguns eu daria um vale-compras por não saber realmente o que dar. Era melhor do que não dar nada ou comprar algo nada a ver. Depois de mais alguns minutos, pedi para ele me levar de volta para casa. Senti um aperto no coração de sair daquela cabana tão quentinha e confortável. Me despedi de Esme e Carlisle, e quando chegamos em casa, disse ao Charlie que tinha ensopado do dia anterior na geladeira e que eu ia em Nashville fazer compras.

Apesar de ser domingo, tudo estava aberto na cidade. Comprei os presentes que já tinha certeza, mas ainda faltava os de Alice e Jasper. Passei na frente de uma linda loja de roupas para bebês, mas eu não sabia escolher isso muito bem, então perguntei se eles tinham cartão presente e escolhi um valor bom para que eles comprassem coisas para o bebê.

Voltei para Cross Plains quando já estava escurecendo. Liguei para Charlie e ele disse que ia comprar o jantar no restaurante. Cheguei em casa e ele me ajudou a levar os presentes pro meu quarto. Tomei um banho e jantamos, depois sentamos na sala para assistir um filme de Natal que estava passando. Quando comecei a cochilar, Charlie me chamou para ir para a cama, dei boa noite e coloquei um pijama quente caindo na cama logo em seguida.

No dia seguinte, fui acordada por Charlie.

– Bella, filha, acorda - senti sua mão no meu ombro me balançando levemente.

– Hum - resmunguei mal abrindo um olho. - Aconteceu algo, pai?

– É que seu ex-noivo está aqui?

– O quê? - Sentei rapidamente na cama, o que me deixou meio tonta.

– Ele chegou aqui tem alguns minutos, eu não queria deixar ele entrar, mas está um frio terrível lá fora. Se você não quiser ver ele, eu falo para ele ir embora.

– Não. Eu… eu vou no banheiro, trocar de roupa e já desço. Obrigada, pai.

– Eu vou cuidar dos cavalos, qualquer coisa só me gritar - ele me deu um beijo da testa e saiu do quarto.

Suspirei levantando relutantemente, vi que pouco se passava das oito da manhã. Depois de usar o banheiro, voltei para o quarto e troquei de roupa, respirando fundo antes de descer as escadas. Garrett estava parado no meio da sala, olhando pra mim com um olhar de arrependido e um semblante triste.

– Bella… eu…

– Espere - o interrompi. - Preciso de uma xícara de café antes de ter que enfrentar essa conversa.

Fui para a cozinha, e ele me seguiu como uma sombra. Enchi uma xícara com café que Charlie tinha preparado, e resolvi enrolar um pouco mais, preparando torradas francesas.

– Você quer comer? - perguntei enquanto passava algumas fatias de pão na mistura.

– Sim, obrigado - respondeu, puxando uma cadeira da pequena mesa da cozinha.

Fritei as fatias, coloquei numa travessa com um pote de xarope junto. Servi ele com uma xícara de café e sentei na sua frente, me servindo com umas torradas. Comemos em silêncio e eu evitei olhar pra ele, sentindo seus olhos fixos em mim. Quando terminamos, coloquei tudo na pia e nos guiei para a sala novamente.

– Agora, você pode falar - eu disse, sentando na poltrona do meu pai. Eu não queria sentar no sofá ao lado dele.

– Bella, me perdoe por tudo. Eu não devia ter concordado com a minha mãe e nem dito todas aquelas coisas. Eu amo você, eu vejo o meu futuro com você ao meu lado. Com filhos, um casamento estável e uma casa que seja a nossa cara. Por favor, vamos retomar nosso noivado, podemos viajar juntos, passar esse final do ano em algum lugar legal, nos reconectando - ele me olhava suplicante.

– Garrett, eu vou passar o final do ano aqui. Eu não sei sobre o futuro do nosso noivado, no momento estou pensando sobre a minha vida. Eu sai da vida que eu conhecia para entrar na sua, e fiz o melhor para me encaixar, mas não sei se me encaixo bem - ele abriu a boca para falar, mas levantei a mão para interrompê-lo. - Eu não terminei. Se você quiser, fique na cidade, tem uma pousada muito boa aqui, não é muito usada, mas sei que a Sra. Banner cuida muito bem dela. Podemos conversar mais, passar o Natal aqui, e você vai conhecer mais do meu mundo. O Natal vai ser na casa de uma família que foi como a minha enquanto eu crescia, e quem sabe no final de tudo isso a gente chegue em algum lugar.

– Claro. Eu fico na cidade, podemos fazer o que você quiser - ele sorriu, levantando e estendendo a mão para que eu levantasse também. - Eu amo você, Bella.

Suas mãos seguraram meu rosto, acariciando minha pele com os dedos lentamente. Não sabia dizer por que, mas o que eu menos queria agora era essa aproximação. Quando Garrett se inclinou para um beijo, fomos interrompidos pela voz que aquecia meu sangue.

– Bella? - olhei para o lado vendo Edward parado na entrada da sala.

– Oi Edward - me afastei de Garrett um pouco nervosa.

– Desculpe interromper, Charlie disse que eu podia entrar - reprimi um sorriso por isso, _oh Charlie…_

– Você não interrompe - sorri me virando para Garrett. - Garrett esse é Edward, meu melhor amigo de infância. Edward esse é o Garrett.

Eles fizeram aquela coisa de aperto de mãos forte, o que me fez revirar os olhos. Homens sempre seriam homens.

– Quer conhecer a fazenda, Garrett?

– Sim - ele sorriu pegando minha mão. Eu queria me soltar, mas estava esquisito.

– Vem com a gente, Edward - sorri para ele, que sorriu, mas nada contente.

Saímos pela porta dos fundos, e usei o frio como desculpa para soltar da mão de Garrett. Meu pai estava ao longe com um dos cavalos. Entramos no estábulo, e notei Garrett franzir o nariz, Edward também notou e segurou um sorriso. Garrett tocou em alguns cavalos, mas percebi sua hesitação em fazer isso, tentei não bufar ou revirar os olhos.

– Aqui é… interessante - ele disse quando saímos do estábulo.

– É mais do que isso, é o meu pedaço do paraíso - sorri vendo Charlie galopar.

– O melhor lugar de todos - Edward disse e sorriu para mim.

– O que… não acredito - ouvi Garrett dizer, e olhei para ele vendo que ele olhava para seu pé.

– Ai meu Deus, Garrett! Eu esqueci de te avisar para andar e prestar atenção no chão - seu sapato de couro italiano estava agora com uma quantidade significativa de bosta de cavalo.

– Que nojo - ele resmungou, olhando os sapatos com nojo.

– Nada que água e sabão não resolva - Edward soltou e eu espremi meus lábios para não rir.

– São sapatos de couro italiano, e não botas de 20 dólares - Garrett olhou para Edward com arrogância, o que me incomodou.

– Pare com isso Garrett, não é como se você não tivesse mais 20 desses em casa. E água e sabão vão resolver seu problema. É só bosta de cavalo - Garrett olhou pra mim e saiu resmungando alguma coisa que não ouvi enquanto dava a volta na casa, provavelmente para ir até o seu carro.

– Ele é bem fresco e arrogante - Edward disse sorrindo. - Mas muito mais fresco do que arrogante. - Soltei a risada que estava segurando, com ele me acompanhando.

– Garrett não sabe o que é viver numa fazenda. Nadar para ele sempre foi em piscina, no máximo o mar. Ele nunca deve ter se sujado quando brincava, do jeito que aquela mãe dele é louca por coisas perfeitas, ele nem devia ir a um parquinho.

– O que você viu nele? - Edward me perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos um pouco mais distante do estábulo.

– Ele estava lá, eu estava sozinha. Ele foi legal, me chamou pra sair, e eu gostei da atenção. Quando ele me pediu em casamento, já tinha me acostumado a estar com ele, eu praticamente morava em seu apartamento perto do campus. Então não pensei que tinha algo mais pra mim, e aceitei. Mas depois que fomos para Chicago, agora que eu penso melhor e analiso as coisas, ele mudou muito. Perto dos pais sua postura era outra, quando sua mãe falava algo ele abaixava a cabeça.

– Desculpe dizer isso, mas ele não é homem para você - Edward disse olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. Senti uma corda invisível me puxar para perto dele, mas antes de que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, Garrett me chamou.

– Bella. Onde posso… onde posso lavar isso? - ele perguntou, e suspirei dando um sorriso de desculpas para Edward.

Caminhei até Garrett e Edward se despediu. Depois que o sapato_ oh-tão-caro _de Garrett estava limpo, o acompanhei até o carro que ele alugou. Revirei os olhos quando vi um Audi branco parado ao lado do pequeno New Beetle que eu aluguei.

– Então, onde fica a pousada que você me disse?

– Quando você entrar na cidade vai ver um prédio azul claro com uma placa escrita "Pousada Banner". Diga a Sra. Banner que você está na cidade para visitar os Swan, tenho certeza que você será bem tratado, mesmo sem isso. E mais tarde podemos almoçar no melhor restaurante de todos.

– Hum… okay - Garrett se aproximou de mim, passando seus braços pela minha cintura. Senti aquela vontade de afastá-lo, mas não precisei fazer isso, já que Charlie parecia ter o timing perfeito.

– Hey Bella, eu vou… opa - Charlie disse e Garrett bufou.

– Isso só pode ser brincadeira - ele sussurrou, antes de se afastar de mim. - Tchau Sr. Swan, vou para a pousada na cidade.

– Tchau Garrett, Sra. Banner vai ser bem hospitaleira - observamos Garrett entrar no seu carro e seguir em direção a cidade.

– Desculpe por interromper vocês - ele disse, mas eu vi seu sorriso.

– Ai pai, eu sei que não sente por ter feito isso. Deixou Edward entrar sabendo que eu estava com Garrett na sala.

– O que eu posso dizer - ele deu de ombros. - Sempre pensei, e ainda penso, que o garoto Cullen é o certo pra você. Vocês sempre estavam juntos, e quando começaram a namorar, eu já imaginava que a qualquer momento ele iria aparecer e pedir sua mão.

– Mas isso nunca aconteceu - suspirei. - Nossas vidas tomaram outros caminhos.

– É, nunca aconteceu - ele disse com um sorriso esquisito. - O que eu vim dizer é que vou almoçar com a Eliza, e queria saber se você quer vir junto.

– Ah, eu combinei de almoçar com o Garrett no restaurante. Que tal se você convidar a Eliza e eu faço um jantar para nós?

– É, pode ser. Vai ser bom.

– Com certeza vai. Eu sei que ela é importante pra você, pai, e que está se tornando alguém importante pra você. Ou melhor dizendo, ela já é importante. Eu só quero você feliz - eu disse, dando um abraço nele, que me apertou forte.

Subi para meu quarto, pegando meu note e abrindo o word. Pensando no que Charlie disse sobre eu escrever um livro, pensei em algum plot interessante, mas nada saia. Eu tinha alguns rascunhos, mas eu queria trabalhar em algo novo. Depois de ficar meia hora olhando para a página em branco e não conseguindo nada, fechei o note e peguei meu celular, colocando minha playlist no aleatório e deitei fechando os olhos pra relaxar.

Acabei adormecendo, acordando duas horas depois um pouco assustada. Troquei de roupa, e mandei uma mensagem para Garrett avisando que iria encontrá-lo em 20 minutos na frente da pousada. Desci encontrando Charlie já saindo, e me despedi dele pegando meu caminho para a cidade. Encontrei Garrett me esperando, estacionei em frente a pousada e caminhamos até o restaurante.

O cheiro familiar me fez sorrir, mas vi que Garrett enrrugou um pouco o nariz. Ele estava acostumado a restaurantes 5 estrelas, e não a um que cheirava a churrasco, tocava musica country e tinha pessoas falando alto.

– Bella - ouvi alguém me chamar, e quando virei, notei Rosalie com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

– Rose - fui até ela, com Garrett me seguindo, vi que ela tinha uma pequena garota sentada ao seu lado, quem eu presumi que fosse Beatrice. Rose se levantou para me abraçar, e me apresentou sua filha. - Bea, certo? - a garotinha assentiu, um pouco tímida. - Seu tio Edward me falou sobre você.

– Eu amo o tio Eddie.

– Eddie? - sorri arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Só ela pode chamá-lo de Eddie - Rose sorriu. - Se ela quisesse a lua, ele daria um jeito de buscar.

– Com certeza - percebi que Garrett estava meio perdido olhando para nós. - Bem Rose, esse é Garrett, Garrett essa é a Rose, irmã do Edward.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo - ela disse, estendendo a mão, que ele apertou com educação.

– Igualmente.

– Vocês querem se juntar a nós? - Rose ofereceu.

– Obrigada Rose, mas eu preciso falar de algumas coisas com o Garrett. Depois eu passo na sua loja, Edward me falou sobre ela.

– Tudo bem, nos vemos depois então - ela sorriu voltando a se sentar ao lado da filha.

– Até depois, Bea - a garotinha timida acenou, voltando sua atenção para o prato com batatas fritas.

Encontrei um lugar mais afastado e sentei com Garrett. Logo Leah apareceu com seu sorriso de sempre, apresentei Garrett a ela. Leah nos entregou menus e disse que voltaria em breve. Enquanto olhava aquela lista, quase entrei no meu modo _acompanhante educada_ e pensei no que Edward me disse horas atrás. Quando Leah voltou, eu sabia o que pedir.

– Quero costela com bastante molho, batata frita e onion rings - sorri entregando meu menu para Leah.

– Hum… quero um cachorro quente com molho barbecue, mas não muito. E batata frita - disse Garrett entregando o menu.

– E para beber? - Leah perguntou.

– Eu vou querer cerveja, da que eu gosto, você sabe qual né Leah - respondi.

– Eu também vou querer uma também, da mesma - Garrett parecia um pouco incomodado. Ele raramente bebia cerveja, na verdade ele achava nojenta na maior parte do tempo, e quando tomava alguma, era daquelas que uma garrafa poderia custar a semana de trabalho de alguém.

– Okay, volto em alguns minutos - Leah disse saindo para levar o pedido.

– Você pedindo cerveja barata? Estou impressionada - falei e Garrett fez uma pequena careta.

– Com certeza aqui não vai ter nada mais… sofisticado - disse olhando ao redor.

– Eu gosto daqui - eu sorri orgulhosa. - Minha mãe foi embora quando eu era ainda muito pequena, e Charlie não é bem um mestre na cozinha, então entre comida enlatada e tentativas frustradas de cozinhar algo, eu almoçei aqui com meu pai durante bons anos. Até eu aprender a cozinhar, então limitamos nossas visitas aos finais de semana, ou quando eu não estava muito no clima de ir para a cozinha. Conheço todos aqui, o dono, o pai de Leah, sempre me dava um pedaço de torta de sobremesa. Minha preferida era a de chocolate com chantilly. Eu amei viver aqui e estando aqui agora, não sei por que me deixei passar tanto tempo longe.

– Porque você estava construindo sua carreira, Bella.

– Que carreira? Você sabe que eu sempre quis escrever. Editar a obra dos outros não é o meu sonho.

– Mas se você não pode escrever, tem que trabalhar com algo.

– Você não acha que eu sou capaz de escrever? - Arqueei a sobrancelha.

– Não foi isso que eu disse - ele suspirou. - Mas você se formou faz anos, e não escreveu nada. Talvez não é pra você.

– Talvez muitas coisas não sejam pra mim - sorri forçadamente. Leah apareceu com nossas bebidas e agradeci.

– O que você quis dizer com isso, Bella? Sobre muitas coisas não serem pra você?

– A escrita. Ser editora. Chicago - suspirei. - Você.

– Como assim, eu? - Ele parecia ofendido. - Nós somos perfeitos juntos, Bella, não seja boba.

– Não somos, e a prova está na nossa frente. Eu sou isso - acenei ao redor. - Eu amo isso aqui, e pertenço a um restaurante que serve metade de um frango no prato. E você se encaixa num restaurante cinco estrelas com jantar de sete pratos.

– Eu não posso fugir da minha criação e do dinheiro da minha família - ele encolheu os ombros.

– E eu não posso mais fugir disso. Eu não sou Tanya Denali, nem qualquer outra garota que sua mãe sonha para que seja sua futura esposa. Nós não vamos dar certo.

– Então o que diabos eu estou fazendo aqui? - Garrett grunhiu. - Eu estou numa cidade minúscula, sentindo cheio de churrasco e ouvindo música country só pra você me dizer que nós não damos certo? Eu achei que ia ficar aqui para tentarmos resolver nossos problemas!

– Isso não tem mais solução, eu to vendo agora - soltei uma grande lufada de ar. - Eu gosto de você Garrett, só não sei se ainda te amo. Ou se eu realmente te amava, ou era mais como amiga, algo que ficou confortável.

– Você só pode estar brincando comigo - ele disse com a voz mais elevada, batendo o punho contra a mesa, o que atraiu a atenção de todos no restaurante. Observei Rose me olhar preocupada, e agora um homem tão alto quanto Edward, mas mais musculoso, estava sentado na frente dela, olhando para nós com a testa franzida.

– Será que dá para você abaixar a voz, por favor? Não faça um escândalo.

– Oh foda-se. Ninguém nessa maldita cidade sabe quem eu sou, e eu dou a mínima para o que vão pensar. Você me fez ficar aqui hoje me fazendo acreditar que poderíamos resolver tudo, para agora você soltar que não sabe se me ama ou se me amava? Você não serve mesmo para mim - Garrett disse com seu tom de zomba e alto para todos ouvirem. - Meus pais tinham razão, não tem como transformar uma caipira em mulher da sociedade, é trabalho perdido - olhei para ele com choque e diversão, eu não sabia se ria ou se gritava com ele.

– Meu Deus, você é igual os seus pais mesmo. Completamente superficial e eu pensando que… oh Deus - e então deixei a risada sair. Gargalhei com muito gosto.

– O que é tão engraçado? Você está rindo de mim? - Ele grunhiu se inclinando para mim, e eu não conseguia parar de rir.

– Acho que já está na hora do senhor se acalmar - ouvi uma voz desconhecida, e olhei para cima vendo o homem que estava na mesa com Rose, agora parado atrás de Garrett.

– E quem vai me obri… - ele parou quando virou e viu o tamanho do homem, que eu presumia que ser Emmett. Ele era uns bons 8 ou 10 centímetros mais alto que Garrett e muito mais forte.

– E quem vai o que? - Emmett disse olhando para ele com a sobrencelha arqueada.

Todos no restaurante olhavam fixamente para a cena, e eu fui acalmando da minha risada, que agora queria voltar vendo as pernas de Garrett tremerem levemente. Eu sabia que ele era um péssimo lutador, e se entrasse numa briga com um homem do tamanho de Emmett, sairia perdendo fácil.

– Nada, eu já estou de saída - Garrett disse antes de se virar para mim. - Adeus Bella, vou voltar pra Chicago agora mesmo.

– Adeus Garrett, e depois do ano novo eu vou buscar minhas coisas e espero que tudo esteja do jeito que eu deixei, se algum dos meus livros sumir, qualquer papel do trabalho ou peça de roupa, você não vai gostar - sorri dando tchauzinho para ele, que resmungou. Senti um peso sair completamente de mim quando o vi saindo e todos no restaurante voltaram sua atenção para suas refeições.

– Você está bem? - Rose apareceu, sentando na minha frente.

– Estou sim, e obrigada, você deve ser o Emmett - eu disse para o homem que sorriu mostrando lindas covinhas, ele parecia abraçável assim.

– Sim, sou o Emmett, e não foi nada. E você deve ser a Bella. Todos já falaram muito sobre você.

– Sério? - sorri arqueando a sobrancelha.

– Sim, principalmente meu amado cunhado.

– Hum, bom saber - nessa hora Leah apareceu com meu pedido e o que Garrett deixou para trás. - Sentem-se comigo, tragam a Bea, tem bastante batata frita e um cachorro-quente abandonado.

Desfrutamos da refeição falando sobre coisas da minha vida, coisas da vida de Rose, conheci mais Emmett e ouvi algumas histórias de Bea que era um amor de menina. Paguei a conta, e Rose me convidou para ir até sua confeitaria comer um pedaço de torta de sobremesa. Depois de comer dois pedaços de torta de chocolate com morango, me despedi levando uma torta de limão, de acordo com Rose, era a preferida do meu pai na confeitaria.

Quando cheguei em casa Charlie estava no quintal cortando lenha já que o dia estava ficando mais frio e precisaríamos de mais. Contei o que aconteceu para ele, que ficou irritado por Garrett ter gritado comigo no restaurante, mas ainda mais feliz por saber que aquele foi realmente o ponto final do meu relacionamento com ele. Preparei uma cassarola de frango com vegetais grelhados e enquanto estava no forno, tomei um banho e me arrumei para esperar a namorada do meu pai. É claro que Eliza era sua namorada, ele só não tinha me dito isso, mas era fácil de adivinhar.

Eu lembrava de Eliza, mas não tínhamos muito contato quando eu morava aqui, foi bom revê-la e conhecê-la. Vi como eles se olhavam, e era um olhar de puro amor. Eu sabia que quando fosse embora, Charlie teria alguém para cuidar dele. Depois do jantar, sentamos na sala tomando uma xícara de café até Eliza se desculpar para ir embora, me despedi dela e do meu pai, dando boa noite e indo para meu quarto, já que ele ia levá-la em casa. Coloquei um pijama e dormi mais rápido do que nunca.

Os dias passaram, e eu me ocupei fazendo um último trabalho para a editora, já que eu liguei para meu chefe que estava nos Alpes Suíços, e quase pirou quando pedi demissão, mas eu disse que eu queria me aventurar na escrita, e ele me fez prometer que mandaria o manuscrito para ele assim que eu terminasse. Vi Edward mais umas três vezes e em um dos dias, fomos na confeitaria de Rose, comer um bolo de chocolate de sete camadas que me fez quase ter um orgasmo, era cremoso, fofo e molhadinho. Edward me olhava enquanto eu gemia e lambia o garfo, até o momento eu não fazia nada de propósito, mas quando seus olhos escureceram e sua língua umedeceu seu lábio inferior, decidi que era bom provocar ele um pouco. Garrett já não era parte da minha vida e minha atração por Edward ainda estava aqui, agora aumentando a força a cada momento que passávamos juntos.

Na noite de Natal, Charlie colocou meus presentes na camionete e fomos para os Cullen, enquanto eu empilhava uma travessa de torta, batatas crocantes e cookies. A noite foi incrível com todas aquelas pessoas. Eles eram os verdadeiros amigos, mesmo com seis anos longe, eles me trataram como se eu nunca tivesse saído. Revi Jacob, os Clearwater, conheci o pequeno Seth, conheci o marido de Alice, Jasper, e desfrutei de um jantar delicioso, boa música, boa companhia e risadas.

Na hora de trocar presentes, todos falaram que eu não deveria ter comprado nada, mas praticamente todos me deram algo que eu amei, por mais simples que fosse. Os casais amaram a noite em Nashville, Alice e Jasper me agradeceram pelo cartão presente na loja de bebê, ela ainda mais me dando um abraço tão apertado quanto possível, fiquei um pouco assustada por sua barriga, mas ela me tranquilizou. Carlisle me agradeceu com um enorme sorriso pela coleção de livros do Sherlock Holmes, Esme adorou seus livros sobre confeitaria francesa, inglesa e italiana, e também alguns de receitas tipicas mexicanas e italianas. Charlie estava mais do que feliz com seu novo chapéu, botas e mais alguns itens de trabalho que eu sei que ele amava.

Mas minha atenção estava em Edward, quando ele abriu a caixa com aquela coleção de vinte discos de música country antiga, seu rosto se iluminou. Eu tinha visto o gramofone em sua sala, e alguns discos embaixo, eu esperava que ele não tivesse nenhum dos que eu dei. Ele me abraçou forte, me agradecendo e eu posso ter aproveitado o momento e cheirado ele um pouco, tentando não parecer óbvia sobre isso.

Depois todos nos reunimos na sala com bebidas, enquanto as crianças brincavam. Aos poucos cada um foi embora, Edward disse a Charlie que iria me levar, quando ele saiu com Eliza. Eu, Rose e Alice ajudamos Esme a limpar sua cozinha e arrumar a sala de jantar, enquanto os homens estavam na sala assistindo algo na tv.

Conversamos sobre temas aleatórios, e eu me vi sorrindo desse momento familiar, algo que eu nunca teria se tivesse Didyme como sogra. Quando terminamos, fomos para a sala e Edward me perguntou se eu queria ir na sua cabana para tomar chocolate quente e ouvir um dos discos que dei para ele. Me despedi de todos, com as bochechas coradas, um pouco envergonhada de ir para a cabana do Edward sozinha com ele, mesmo que não sejamos mais adolescentes.

Quando entramos, Edward acendeu a lareira, e ligou o gramofone e colocou um dos discos de George Jones. Os acordes familiares de _We Can Make It_ preencheram a casa junto com o calor do fogo. Ele me chamou para ir até a cozinha, e preparamos o chocolate quente com whisky e pequenos marshmallows. Sentamos no seu sofá, bebendo e apenas curtindo um pouco o silêncio que não era incomodo, na verdade caia bem para o momento. Apenas bebiamos, sorríamos um pouco um para o outro e balançávamos a cabeça para a música que tocava.

– Dança comigo? - ele pergunta, quando _Loving You Could Never Be Better_ começou a tocar.

– Claro - sorri, colocando minha caneca ao lado da dele na mesa de centro.

Ele me segurou perto no meio da sua sala, com uma mão nas minhas costas e a outra segurando a minha em seu peito, na altura do seu coração. Foi assim que dançamos no nosso baile de formatura, a lembrança aquece meu coração. Suspirei encostando minha cabeça em seu peito.

– _Tomorrow night we'll meet again and once more fan the flame_– Edward cantarolou em meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar. - _Cause loving you the way I do stays the same._

– Edward… - sussurrei, olhando para ele que tinha aquela chama nos olhos que me fez inclinar para cima e ele se aproximou mais.

– Bella… eu quero tanto beijar você - ele disse, passando os lábios levemente pela minha bochecha. Fechei os olhos para a sensação. - Posso?

– Sim - minha voz saiu como um fio, e seus lábios quentes cobriram os meus.

Me derreti em seus braços, quando ambos me envolveram com força. Voltei aos meus 16 anos quando ele me beijou pela primeira vez na beira do rio, ambos estávamos molhados e tremendo de frio porque era o começo do inverno, mas com o beijo dele qualquer vestígio de frio desapareceu. E era o mesmo agora, eu estava mais aquecida do que qualquer lareira poderia fazer.

Abri meus lábios quando senti sua língua pedir passagem, sua boca tinha gosto de chocolate e whisky, melhor do que da caneca. Gemi levemente, o fazendo me apertar mais nele. Me perdi em seus braços e lábios, meu coração batia forte assim como o seu e eu só queria ficar assim para sempre. Mas cedo demais precisamos nos separar para respirar, Edward encostou sua testa na minha e seus olhos estavam mais verdes do que de costume, como eu me lembrava. Mas nada disso se comparava ao brilho que ele tinha depois do sexo.

_Oh meu Deus, eu já estou pensando sobre o sexo._

– Sempre relembrei seus beijos, mas nada é melhor do que a realidade - Edward disse beijando meus lábios levemente.

– Nunca ninguém me fez sentir assim - sussurrei apertando meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço. - Eu quero mais.

– O quanto você quiser - respondeu, me puxando para mais um beijo.

E depois de um, e mais um, e mais outro, estávamos no sofá em uma sessão de amassos. Quando nos afastamos estávamos sem fôlego e muito excitados. Mas por mais que a nossa vontade era de transar bem ali, tínhamos que ir com um pouco mais de calma, então Edward me levou para casa e nos beijamos mais uma vez antes de nos despedirmos. Naquela noite eu dormi com um enorme sorriso nos lábios.

A semana passou rapidamente, eu entreguei meu último trabalho ao meu chefe por e-mail, e combinamos de que eu iria na editora na segunda semana de janeiro para amarrar as pontas soltas. Sai com Edward para um encontro em Nashville, na verdade fomos ao bar de Alice e Jasper. A comida era ótima e a música era melhor ainda. Cantamos, dançamos, bebemos e no final da noite, eles ofereceram que dormíssemos na casa deles, já que nenhum de nós tinha a condição de dirigir de volta para Cross Plains aquela hora. Na manhã seguinte, nós quatro tomamos café da manhã em uma lanchonete perto da casa deles, e depois eu e Edward fomos embora.

Em outros dias nós apenas ficamos na sua cabana, ou jantamos no restaurante, enquanto Charlie visitava Eliza. Nossa tensão sexual só aumentava, e eu queria que tudo acontecesse na noite de Ano Novo, depois do jantar na casa dos Cullen. Dessa vez seria menor, apenas os pais de Edward, suas irmãs e cunhadas, ele e eu. Meu pai ia passar na casa dos Clearwater, eu sabia que ele queria dar um pequeno beijo de meia-noite na Eliza.

Eu e as meninas ajudamos Esme com o jantar, e depois eu me arrumei na cabana de Edward, enquanto ele me esperava na sala. Coloquei um vestido cor de creme, com meias 7/8 pretas e com pequenas botas. Edward pareceu gostar do que eu coloquei, me dando um beijo forte quando apareci na sala. O jantar foi animado e ríamos contando histórias sobre nossas infâncias, das travessuras que fazíamos. Antes da meia-noite, estávamos na sala dos Cullen, assistindo um programa de ano novo. Eu voltei a sentir aquela sensação boa pela cena com a grande família.

– Por que esse sorriso? - Edward sussurrou no meu ouvido. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona, e eu em suas pernas.

– É que esse sentimento de família, é tão bom - respondi, também em tom baixo. - Eu estive perto de não ter algo assim.

– Mas agora você tem, e sempre terá se depender de mim - ele sorriu e eu o beijei levemente.

– Eu sempre vou querer isso e você - lhe dei mais um beijo, e voltamos a atenção para a tv.

Quando deu meia-noite beijei Edward desejando que esse ano fosse mais do que especial ao seu lado. Todos gritamos animados, nos abraçamos e desejamos um feliz ano novo. Depois de uma hora, cada casal foi aproveitar sua noite em uma parte da casa, e Edward e eu partimos para a sua cabana. Nós sabíamos o que aconteceria essa noite, não era a nossa primeira vez, mas eu me sentia nervosa mesmo assim.

Não perdemos tempo enrolando na sala ou fazendo uma ceninha romântica antes, fomos direto para seu quarto e nos beijamos com toda a fome e vontade que tínhamos de estarmos juntos. Edward desabotoou os botões do meu vestido e eu tirei sua camisa, já abrindo seu cinto. Menos de um minuto depois eu estava deitada em sua cama com nada além das minhas meias.

– Seu corpo é mais perfeito do que antes, não imaginei que seria possível - ele sussurrou beijando minha barriga e subindo para meus seios que ele apertou em suas mãos me fazendo gemer. - Linda.

Fechei os olhos e arqueei as costas quando ele tomou um dos meus mamilos na boca e sugou, depois rodou a língua em volta dele e mordiscou de leve. Ele repetiu a ação no outro seio, era uma tortura e uma delícia ao mesmo tempo. Segurei em seus cabelos quando seus lábios desceram pela minha barriga até onde eu mais queria ele.

Sua língua e seus dedos faziam mágica, eu nunca tinha me sentido assim com ninguém, nem com pequenos casos da faculdade e muito menos com meu ex-noivo. Só Edward sabia como me tocar do jeito certo, acendendo cada parte do meu corpo e me fazendo ir ao céu. Gemi chamando seu nome, enquanto ele grunhia e me sugava mais forte, ele era incrível. Quando gozei, gritei como não tinha feito em anos, e me senti como uma gelatina. Ele me beijou suavemente depois, e o sabor que se misturava na sua boca era ainda mais excitante.

Quando me recuperei do orgasmo magnífico, o fiz deitar e beijei seu peito bem formado por seus anos de trabalho na fazenda. Ele tinha pelos, mas não era nada nojento, apenas o suficiente para torná-lo viril. Beijei o caminho que eles formavam, e lambi os lábios ao puxar o cós da sua cueca até tirar descer completamente por suas pernas.

– Bella - Edward grunhiu quando o tomei em minha mão e apertei levemente.

Sorri descendo e beijando a ponta para depois lamber. O tomei em minha boca lentamente, até tê-lo completamente dentro da minha boca. Movi minha cabeça para cima e para baixo em um ritmo constante, o que o deixava louco. Uma de suas mãos enrolou no meu cabelo, mas ele não comandou, apenas me segurou enquanto eu ditava o ritmo. Quando ele grunhiu meu nome pela terceira vez, aumentei a velocidade, e ele gemeu forte, apertando mais sua mão.

Quando ele avisou que iria gozar, o tomei profundamente sentindo o líquido quente descer pela minha garganta. Edward me puxou e me beijou, enquanto nos virava na cama. Ficamos assim num ritmo lento, até as coisas aquecerem novamente. Ele beijou meu pescoço e desceu para meu seio direito enquanto apertava o esquerdo.

– Preciso de você - sussurrei e ele sorriu contra minha pele. Se afastou apenas para pegar uma camisinha no criado mudo e mordi meu lábio enquanto ele cobra seu pênis com o material.

Ele voltou a ficar entre minhas pernas, e o senti em minha entrada. Gemi enquanto ele me penetrava lentamente até ir ao fundo. Só agora percebo o quanto senti falta de tê-lo dentro de mim, em um ponto que éramos quase um só. Ele se movimentou mais rápido, me fazendo gemer mais e apertar minhas pernas em torno da sua cintura. Mas apesar disso, eu queria mais, muito mais.

– Edward… mais! - soltei entre gemidos e ofegando.

– Tudo o que você quiser - ele respondeu igualmente ofegante.

Meu corpo inteiro estava em chamas, e minhas unhas não muito grandes afundaram em seus ombros. Ele beijou meu pescoço e mordeu com força, que só me fez gemer e sussurrar por mais. A tensão se construiu em minha barriga, e apertei minhas paredes em torno dele e grunhiu empurrando mais forte. Explodi no melhor orgasmo de todos, jogando a cabeça para trás, e gritando o nome dele. Edward me apertou com força contra seu corpo e sussurrou meu nome enquanto gozava também.

Desabamos na cama, suados e completamente felizes. Ele me beijou rapidamente antes de se levantar e descartar a camisinha no lixo do banheiro. Voltou para cama e me puxou para junto dele, beijando meus lábios com suavidade e me olhando atentamente.

– Eu amo você, eu amei você quando éramos crianças, amei quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez, e amei mesmo quando nos separamos. Meu amor por você sempre esteve dentro de mim, e agora nós podemos viver isso novamente - Edward disse, segurando meu rosto e com aqueles olhos verdes intensos.

– Eu também te amo, e te amei em cada momento que passamos juntos. Eu achei que era feliz antes, mas agora sei que a verdadeira felicidade sempre foi com você - eu disse beijando seus lábios levemente.

– Minha Bella, toda minha para sempre - sorri para suas palavras.

– Meu Edward, todo meu para sempre - me aconcheguei em seus braços e deixei o sono me levar.

Acordei sentindo os braços de Edward em torno de mim e sorri relembrando a noite anterior e as nossas palavras. Eu queria estar aqui para sempre e beijá-lo quando tivesse vontade. Agora eu sabia o que iria fazer quando tivesse que voltar a Chicago, resolveria o que teria que resolver e voltaria para essa pequena cidade que tinha o meu coração.

Olhei para seu rosto e ele dormia profundamente, me afastei do seu corpo, tentando não acordá-lo. Depois de ir ao banheiro, fui até a bolsa que eu trouxe e tirei meu notebook dele. Sentei no sofá confortável ao lado da sua cama, aproveitando a luz do dia que entrava por uma fresta na cortina. Abri o notebook, clicando no ícone do word e sorrindo para aquela página em branco. Eu tinha uma boa história para contar, a de dois jovens apaixonados que mesmo depois de anos separados, ainda se amavam com a mesma intensidade.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>Finalmente estou conseguindo postar essa Os, era pra ter sido antes do final do ano, mas quanto mais eu escrevia, mais eu queria colocar nela e enfim ficou grandinha. Espero que tenham gostado da O/s e que tenham um ótimo 2015!  
><strong>

**Encontro vocês no sábado com um monte de fic sendo atualizada :D**

**Beijos**

**xx**


End file.
